King Dedede Catastrophe
King Dedede Catastrophe - Kirby's Cornfuffs 2 is the first sequel to the, er, massively popular masterpiece, Kirby's Cornfuffs. Written in 2003 by Klub3, it signals the end of new parts to the original, the end of guest writers, and the start of the trend of identifying each sequel by its own name and giving them their own pages. It is notable for introducing Dark Kirby. It continues the bastardized screenplay "Script" format of the later parts of its predecessor, and is followed up by a similar sequel, Meta Knight Story - Kirby's Cornfuffs 3. It is still fully readable in its entirety at http://klub3.tripod.com/KirbyKorner/id29.htm Summary Part 1 Kirby and Meta Knight are arguing over whether or not Kirby took first place in Dig Dug at King DDD's Royal Arcade. Kirby boasts he'd challenge DDD in a one on one showdown if he could, to which Meta Knight replies he would certainly lose, prompting Gooey to jump in the conversation to Kirby's aid, roasting Meta Knight's own Dig Dug skills. The argument becomes an insult war, prompting Rick to enter and tell Kirby to knock it off, but he collapses inexplicably as he, Coo and Chu Chu all warn to watch out for Dark Matter before being possessed by him entirely. Coo threatens to kill Kirby, confusing him, as Dark Matter pretends to be Pitch and tries to trick Kirby. Kirby asks how he knows it's not a trick, prompting DDD to slip and admit that it was, in fact, a trick. Kirby insists the N.M.E. Organization is behind this, and tells Dark Matter to "take off his costume" and reveal himself as imitating them all, but Kiki the witch explains they aren't wearing masks, all his friends are just possessed. Lottery Man appears again to announce another winner, but is promptly told by Waddle De he just walked off a cliff and so inexplicably falls again. Kirby tries to figure out whose evil scheme this is, and is promptly told that it's his own evil scheme--by himself! Kirby argues with his doppelganger, and Rick can't tell them apart. Kirby can't make sense of being literally beside himself and faints. Part 2 Gooey shouts to wake Kirby up. Kirby, sleepwalking/talking, rambles about saving Dig Dug from Dark Matter's evil clone, then begins rambling about absolute nonsense, prompting Gooey to chastise him for playing 200 games of Dig Dug before bed and eating multiple pizzas, and implying that it was all a nightmare. King DDD confronts Kirby about stealing his quarters to play his Dig Dug machine, which prompts a half sleep marriage proposal. DDD is fed up and loudly smashes a rock with his hammer to wake Kirby up, who apparently fell asleep playing Level 3 of Dig Dug on his 200th game. Kirby begins speaking demonically, revealing Dark Matter has possessed him and that his previous experience was not a dream. Dark Kirby, now fully formed in his own evil body from sapping energy from Dark Matter, watches on with glee, as Dark Matter moans about being too weak to go on with the scheme he's been forced into. Dark Kirby tells him to shut up, and says that he only drained 300/301ths of his energy, so that 1/301th should be enough to finish the scheme. Dynablade appears, praising Dark Kirby for his evil genius and saying he will give him a new television as a reward for helping him, as promised. Dark Kirby prods him to hurry it up before his favorite show comes on in half an hour. Dark Matter finally succumbs and lets Kirby's mind free, but Dynablaze quickly takes him back over. Rock and Roll Kirby shows up just in time with large explosives, getting Kirby's help to throw them, and defeat Dynablade, though Rock and Roll Kirby ominously mentions that if they had already defeated one Dynablade before this, there might be even more lying in wait... the end? (Though this particular plot point isn't revisited until the Dynablaze arc, the sequel to this story is Meta Knight Story - Kirby's Cornfuffs 3) Category:Kirby's Cornfuffs Category:Stories